A Little Ilanca turns into a lot
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: Lance and Ilana get tangled in love. Will their secret be hidden or will Kimmy get suspicious? Rating may change. (Ilanca)
1. Chapter 1- The Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1- The Regret

**Lance POV**

* * *

I should have never allowed it.

Never.

It was-is my duty to protect the princess.

And I failed the king. Everyone. Ilana. And more importantly, myself.

I remember it like it happened yesterday. Only thing is, it did happen yesterday. This is how it went:

"Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee! Pretty please with cherries on top! C'mon Lance, Kimmy said it'll be fun! Plus she said she's been there before!" Ilana pleaded with me. Ilana and Kimmy had actually gotten to know each other and are now friends. FRIENDS. I don't even trust the ditzy cheerleader. But the look on Ilana's face- I just couldn't say no to.

Sometimes though, we have to say no. No matter how hard it is, we have to refuse things once in a while for the better. I wish I knew that before.

When I finally gave in, Ilana rushed me and Newton to Kimmy's place. She took Ilana to her bedroom to dress her up in something. Me and Newton just sat on their expensive couch, awkwardly. Wanting to do anything but this.

As soon as Ilana and Kimmy came downstairs, I should've known what this would lead to. Now this is something I expect of Kimmy. I mean really, she tried seducing Newton into taking the math test for her. But I didn't think Ilana would be capable of wearing something so exposing like that. And what bothered me the most was that she didn't care. She just strutted and checked herself out in the mirror in the hall.

I'd rather not describe the clothes and the heavy makeup. Or the fact that she's taller than me because of her 10" heels.

"NO ILANA! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE DRESSED LIKE THAT!" I screamed which startled her.

She gave me a look and Kimmy replied, "What are you, her mom? Shut up, you don't have to come." to which managed to set me off even more.

"I'm not letting you guys go like that, completely in the mercy of other dangerous people." I claimed knowing that there is no changing their mind without physical force.

"Will you just lay off for once?" I had a feeling that Kimmy was already tipsy.

"We'll be fine Lance, seriously you guys don't have to come." stated Ilana.

Newton jumped to the chance and said goodbye as he walked out the door.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." I grunted.

And once we stepped out the door, I had an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach.

If only I listened to that feeling.

* * *

AN: I hate cartoon network for canceling SymBionic Titan! NOT FAIR! And I was hoping we would see some Ilanca. I really don't like Kristen. She's a nobody.

Just saying- the rating might change. MIGHT.


	2. Chapter 2- First TIme

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

Chapter 2- First time

**Lance POV**

* * *

Kimmy insisted on driving and I was really worried. She slurred on words and kept looking at me in a way that made me want to puke. Every five seconds I would have to remind her to keep her eyes on the road and not on my legs. Literally.

When we pulled up to the building swarming with crazy, undressed people I panicked. What if I lose Ilana. I don't really care about the redhead. No offense Kimmy.

I knew that as soon as we entered the building, it was some kind of a mating place for irresponsible earthlings. There was extremely loud music and it made my ears ache. When I saw Ilana, I knew she felt uncomfortable and I asked her if she wanted to leave to which she responded that she had to do this. Whatever "this" was.

We lost Kimmy only to find her dirty-dancing with a man in his late twenties. Lots of men looked at Ilana in ways that I can't describe. I gave them all dirty looks and they walked away.

I see Kimmy coming back this way with three cups in her hands filled with water like substance. When I sniffed the drinks, it was definitely NOT water.

"Drink it. It'll make you feel good." Kimmy slurred while sipping on hers. Ilana being the innocent and naive girl she is accepts the drink with no second thoughts and drinks the whole thing in one gulp. At first I thought it was water and I was being paranoid but then she started coughing and threw up a little bile to the side. She almost fell on the floor if I didn't catch her. I stare into her black orbs and see something that wasn't there before.

"Look Lance if you're gonna be such a worry wart I'll get you some water to drink, ok?" Kimmy said. I should have known that she would deceive me like this because when she came back with a drink that looked identical to water, I couldn't refuse. As the drink entered my throat, I got a burning sensation and my mind started to fog up.

"I want morrreee!" I squeal. I am rewarded with another shot and so is Ilana. We gulp down our drinks.

A few minutes later we have had a lot of shots and I could say that we are drunk. All three of us.

"Lanceeee." Kimmy and Ilana chorus in unison. I give them a smirk and tease them. I start dancing with them both- in the same time. Let's say I have never done this before, always training as a soldier. But now I realize what I was missing on.

With Kimmy on my front side and Ilana on my backside, they're both standing so close I can see the beads of sweat forming on their foreheads. They both look so hot grinding against me. Especially Ilana, with her new looks she doesn't look like a child anymore.

* * *

Somehow we manage to drive home without getting into an accident on the road.

"I think we forgot someone?" Ilana questions.

I start to concentrate. _Who did we forget? _It doesn't matter. If I don't remember them then they aren't important.

"I know something we can do that's fun!" I have a fun idea in my mind. I lead Ilana to a room and lock the door behind us.

* * *

When we're done I climb into the bed and fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow. No wonder Ilana slept like a log, it really wore her out.

I didn't know this would feel this good.

I want to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3- Plain Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3- Plain Awkwardness

**Ilana POV**

* * *

I wake up with a massive headache. I don't remember anything from last night, it's as if someone completely wiped my memory of yesterday. I get up groggily and touch my hand to my forehead to stop the pain. Of course, it doesn't work. When I look around the room, I notice that this is Lance's room.

I also see something I never thought I would see.

Lance, sleeping right next to me.

And he's completely disrobed.

A scream escapes my mouth"AHHHH!" which is enough to scare the daylight out of my 'supposed' protector. He looks up at me and a look of shock and pure terror crosses his face.

When his eyes land on himself though, I can't help but notice how red he has become. Lance starts muttering apologies and tries to bend over the bed to pick up his garments. He fails as the blanket falls back to reveal him.

I cover my eyes with my hands and stifle a laugh. We're doomed. If my father found out, Lance would be executed and I, well I don't want to know what happens to disobedient princesses.

In the second our eyes meet, I can tell that this awkwardness will not go away. He looks at me in hidden disgust and I know that he blames me for this. After all, it was Kimmy and I who forced him to come. This technically is my fault.

He scurries out of the room into the bathroom and I hear the shower start. I should get cleaned up too.

Unfortunately, when I look in the mirror, I see that the damage is far beyond repair. There are bite marks all over my neck and chest- how am I supposed to hide that in school! Kids will find out what happened and then they'll know that Lance and I aren't siblings.

_What have you done Ilana?_

* * *

During breakfast Lance averts his eyes from mine. I'm guessing that Octus or Newton is completely oblivious of the previous events from last night.

Either that, or he is ignoring it. Eggs and bacon are served, something that I used to love. However this morning, I currently am suffering from a hangover. Any sudden movement causes my head to erupt in pain, so I move slowly, little pieces of food at a time. I see that Lance is stuffing the whole thing in his mouth and getting it down his throat all at once. We are complete opposites.

I've never took any notice in the way my guardian looks. His raven black hair, pale skin, and muscles. I suddenly see what all the girls see in him.

Beauty.

I also see something that the incompetent girls don't see. Someone strong and determined.

And I want it.

* * *

AN: This was pretty much a filler chapter, in other words- BORING! I'm sorry my brain is just choosing not to cooperate with me so all I could think of was fluffy gruff. Whatever that is. Anyway, toodle-oo!


	4. Chapter 4- Won't You Look At Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4- Won't you look at me?

**Lance POV**

* * *

The clatter of dishes irritate my head as I scrape my fork across the plate. Not quite done with breakfast, I excuse myself from the table. I'm not really in the mood for eating anyways.

I hear dissent as I hoist myself up from the chair and exit the kitchen. Octus is oblivious to the whole fiasco and I am grateful for it. My anger at myself is more than enough.

The door flings open and my hands rummage through my closet to find something to wear. Same as always, a navy blue shirt and a pair of black pants. Anything to avoid the stares I receive from girls, and boys. It perplexes me to see how I am favored here, and disregarded on Galaluna. Strange.

Once I am dressed, I sling by backpack over my back and walk out. I don't even bother with my hair yet the teen-aged girls seem to enjoy it. I can't remember the last time I had a haircut.

Patiently, I wait by the door so that Ilana can catch up to me and Octus once she's done getting ready. Girls take forever. Never living with one before, I couldn't imagine the length of time it takes for them to polish themselves. Why can't they be like boys and slap on their stuff and be out the door?

The clattering of her heeled boots against the floor sends an echo through the hallway. Before she appears, I swing open the door and head out. I can't look her in the eyes.

* * *

**Ilana POV**

Today, I wore my more impressive clothes so Lance would notice. Hopefully he'll like it. But when I make it to the door, only Octus stands there and greets me. Lance must have already left.

This is going to make things even more awkward between us.

I suppress a smile, so Octus wouldn't detect anything faulty. He's more robot than man, so there's no need. He isn't able to tell. We parade through the yard into the car. Lance sits in the back, far away from me and Octus.

The robot starts the car and we drive to school. On the way, I don't try to spark up a conversation. I don't think I would be successful. The distaste is so unbearable that I didn't even notice my wild tapping until Octus questioned me.

"Ilana, you seem awfully quiet today."

I think of the first excuse I could roll off my tongue, "Oh I'm feeling awfully parched."

He doesn't persist in asking questions but isn't entirely sold. However Lance still avoids my eyes. We can't go on like this much longer.

But I don't want to start a brawl in the car or school so I will just have to wait till after school.

* * *

**Lance POV**

Boring. That's what school is. I don't understand how she can just sit and listen to the teachers all day like that. Eyes wide open and intently focused on the lesson. I've got to quit staring at her like that.

Instead I pretend to suddenly be interested in my notes. I can feel her gaze on me. For a split second, our eyes meet but I quickly avert my stare. She'll eventually want to confront me but it will surely end with a blowup. It can wait till we get back to the safety of our living quarters.

I mean house; it's so hard to assimilate with the humans.

* * *

**AN: BORINGNESS! UGH WHEN WILL THE AUTHOR POST SOMETHING THAT ENHANCES THE PLOT?! **

**Oh wait, I'm the author.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Not an update

**AN: I'm sorry this is is not an update, I just have some bad news. I won't be able to write fanfics until my mom is satisfied with my grades. (She thinks a 93 is bad) so I can't update.**

**Sorry!**

**Be brave.**

**Don't forget to peel your bananas!**


End file.
